NAMJIN
by Cutebei
Summary: Ficlet NAMJIN yang asam manis gurihgurih enyoy, membuat ketagihan, dijamin halal wqwqwq. NAMJIN. AU. BxB. T-M(For Language)
1. BUSY

BUSY

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

BxB | AU | T

.

.

If you don't like, step back please.

Typo? Other half of me.

.

.

"Masih sibuk?"

Seokjin merapatkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi kerja Namjoon, jemarinya reflex meremas pundak Namjoon. Memberikan pijatan yang membuat Namjoon merasa lebih rileks. "Sebentar lagi sayang." Sahutannya sambil meremas salah satu jemari tangan Seokjin, setelahnya kembali bekerja.

Kembali Seokjin merasa diduakan dengan pekerjaan. Ini semua bukan tanpa sebab, Namjoon benar-benar gila kerja sampai-sampai Seokjin harus mati-matian menahan egonya untuk mengurung Namjoon dikamar mereka, bergelung didalam selimut sambil mengobrol ringan hingga tertidur berpelukan.

Tidak seperti sekarang, Namjoon lebih asik dengan pekerjaan. Berangkat pagi buta tanpa sarapan, pulang malam tanpa mencicipi masakan Seokjin, dan berakhir dengan ia memasuki ruang kerja lalu tidur larut malam. Tidak ada Seokjin dalam jadwal hariannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Sayang? Kau melamun?"

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya, menatap tidak mengerti pada rambut Namjoon. Karena hanya ini yang bisa ia lihat selama Namjoon bekerja membelakangi tubuhnya. "A-apa aku melamun?" Pertanyaan Seokjin sontak membuat Namjoon terkekeh, si manis hanya mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Mengapa pula Namjoon terkekeh, bukan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Iya, kau melamun tadi."

"Tapi aku tidak melakukannya Namjoon."

Gemas.

Hal pertama yang ada dipikiran Namjoon saat mendengar nada suara Seokjin yang agak merajuk, meyakinkan Namjoon bahwa dirinya tidak melamun. Namjoon memutar kursi yang tengah ia duduki hingga kini menghadapa kearah Seokjin yang lebih tinggi darinya karena posisinya yang duduk dan Seokjin yang tengah berdiri canggung, karena ditatap Namjoon.

Sebelah tangan Namjoon meraup pinggang ramping Seokjin, menyamankan bokong Seokjin di pangkuannya. "Jadi, yang dinamakan tidak melamun itu adalah saat kekasih super tampanmu bertanya, namun hanya dijawab dengan gumaman-gumaman bernada kesal juga pijatan yang semakin lama terasa menyakitkan karena kau meremasnya bagaikan menyalurkan kekesalanmu sayangku." Seokjin terkejut mendengar penuturan Namjoon, tidak tahu bahwa saat ia berda dalam pikirannya, ia bisa berbuat seperti itu.

Seokjin bergerak gelisah di pangkuan Namjoon, wajahnya sedaritadi menunduk. Tidak berniat melirik kearah Namjoon, apalagi mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya. Namun Namjoon dengan menyebalkan mengapit dagunya, memaksa Seokjin untuk mengangkat wajah menatap Namjoon tepat di mata.

"Kau kesal padaku hyung?"

Mata Seokjin bergerak gelisah mencoba menghindar dari tatapan mematikan Namjoon, apakah ia harus mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya? Namun Seokjin sangat takut dipandang kekasih yang tidak pegertian dan mementingkan egonya diatas kesibukan Namjoon. "Tatap aku hyung." Dengan spontan Seokjin kembali menatap Namjoon dengan bibir yang ia gigiti. Namjoon menghela nafas, masih setia menunggu jawaban dari Seokjin.

Dengan keberanian penuh, Seokjin akhirnya membuka suara. "A-apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa kau sibuk akhir-akhir ini Joon? A-aku merasa kesepian," Seokjin menggantung jawabannya, tangan lentiknya kini turun memainkan kancing teratas kemeja Namjoon. "kau sedikit berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Lebih senang berkutat dengan pekerjaan dibandingkan bersamaku." Wajah seokjin memerah, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan baik. Terlampau malu, Seokjin memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Namjoon, mencari perlindungan disana.

Seokjin tidak mendapat sahutan dari Namjoon, ini membuatnya semakin cemas. Takut-takut Namjoon balik kesal padanya, menganggap dirinya kekasih yang tidak perhatian dan egois, persisi seperti yang ada didalam pikirannya. Namun, semua pendapat-pendapat tidak enak Seokjin seketika runtuh saat mendengar kekehan Namjoon.

Dengan wajah memerah Seokjin mendongak, memandang Namjoon dari balik poni yang menutupi matanya. Namjoon mengulurkan tangan menghalau poni yang menutupi bulat kecoklatan favoritnya itu, kemudian turun menyusuri lekuk mancung hidung Seokjin, yang kemudian berlama-lama mengelus juga mencubit pipi berisi Seokjin. Diakhiri dengan ibu jari yang menekan bibir bawah Seokjin yang merah natural dan tebal.

"Maafkan aku sayang. Tidak hanya kau yang tersiksa, akupun begitu." Namjoon memandangnya begitu lekat, "Aku sangat takut kau berpaling karena kesibukanku kahir-akhir ini. Maka dari itu, aku bekerja lebih banyak, agar cepat selesai dan setelahnya bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu." Namjoon mengelus lehernya dengan sangat lembut, menekan lehernya pelan agar wajah Seokjin lebih mendekat, memberikan kecupan hangat dibibir. Membuat tubuh Seokjin bergetar yang dengan spontan meremas kemeja Namjoon, mencari pegangan yang membuat tubunya terasa rapuh hanya karena sentuhan kecil di bibir.

"Bodoh, mana bisa aku berpaling dengan mudah." Protes pertama Seokjin saat Namjoon melepas kecupan bibirnya ditambah pukulan ringan dibahu. Namjoon tertawa sekarang, lengannya semakin erat mengukung tubuh Seokjin dalam pangkuannya.

"Ketakutan bisa menghasilakn berbagai macam perkiraan sayang." Jemari besar Namjoon meremas lembut jari-jari Seokjin. Saling menyalurkan kehangatan yang sama-sama mereka rindukan. Seokjin tentu menikmati, namun raut wajahnya tidaklah baik. Menekuk seperti bebek, membuat Namjoon harus banyak-banyak mengelus dadanya.

Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuat mood Seokjin kembali baik selain makan. Aegyo 'gagal'nya adalah cara ampuh untuk membuat Soekjin tertawa. Jadi Namjoon berancang-ancang memperisapkan dirinya untuk ber-aegyo, yang kemudian beraegyeo dihadapan Seokjin sambil memebuat suaranya menjadi tercekat sambil berkata, "Maafkan aku sayang."

Sontak membuat Soekjin tertawa sambil memukul dada Namjoon, tangannya juga terangkat menutupi wajah Namjoon yang lebih terlihat seperti om-om mesum, bukan wajah menggemaskan seperti aegyo pada umunya, "Aku maafkan, dengan syarat kau berhenti bekerja dan tidur bersamaku sekarang."

"Dengan senang hati Princess."

.

.

.

END


	2. ARTICLE

ARTICLE

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

BxB | AU | M for Language.

.

.

If you don't like, step back please.

Typo? Other half of me.

.

.

Seokjin tengah serius menatap layar ponselnya, kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan ketika menunggu Namjoon selesai mandi kemudian tidur bersama diranjang mereka. Namun artikel yang kini Seokjin baca benar-benar menarik perhatiannya, sampai-sampai suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka tidak membuat Soekjin terganggu, atau barang sedetik menoleh melirik kearah Namjoon yang kini keluar dengan hanya bathrobe menutupi tubuhnya.

Namjoon masih sibuk mengusak rambunya yang basah dengan handuk kecil, belum menyadari Seokjin yang lebih fokus pada ponselnya ketimbang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Beberapa menit setelahnya, barulah Namjoon menyadari ada yang aneh. Kepalanya yang sedaritadi tertunduk perlahan mendongak. Mendapati Soekjin yang masih asik dengan ponselnya.

Dilemparnya handuk kecil yang basah ke sofa single yang ada di dalam kamar, Namjoon kemudian menaiki ranjang dengan berisik. Barulah Soekjin tersadar dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari ponsel, menatap Namjoon yang kini ada di sampingnya dengan wajah segar sehabis mandi.

"S-sudah selesai?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri hyung."

Seokjin mengerjap, mengangguk menanggapi jawaban Namjoon. Tangannya baru saja hendak mengambil ponsel yang tadi sempat terabaikan, namun Namjoon lebih dulu menggapai ponselnya lalu menaruh serampangan ke meja nakas yang ada disamping kasur.

Baru saja Seokjin hendak protes, namun buru-buru Namjoon menyelanya. "Kau mengabaikanku karena benda pipih itu hyung." Seokjin memutar bola matanya, Namjoon dengan sifat cemburunya yang kelewatan itu benar-benar. Seokjin akui dirinya salah karena mengabaikan Namjoon, namun semua bukan tanpa alasan. Itu semua karena artikel yang ia baca benar-benar penting, namun diatas semua itu Namjoon tentunya lebih penting.

"Maafkan aku sayang, aku agak sedikit sibuk membaca beberapa rtikel. Dan tidak ada tapi-tapi juga protes." Seokjin buru-buru membuat pertahanan sebelum Namjoon bertanya ataupun berkata yang aneh-aneh. Seokjin tersenyum melihat keterdiaman Namjoon, tangannya menangkup wajah Namjoon kemudian menepuk-nepuknya lembut lalu mengalungkan tangannya dileher Namjoon. Membawa tubuh besar Namjoon kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Sama halnya dengan Seokjin, Namjoon juga tidak ingin mereka bertengkar atau adu mulut hanya karena hal kecil. Jadi Namjoon lebih memilih menurut dan membalas pelukan Seokjin, mendekap kekasihnya dengan erat.

"Joon?"

"Ya sayang?"

"Kapan terakhir kita berciuman?"

Alis Namjoon saling menyatu saat mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin, mengekrut tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Seokjin tanyakan. "Aku tidak tahu hyung. Kenapa?" Namjoon akui karena kesibukannya mereka jarang melakukan skinship, apalagi bercinta. Kebanyakan waktu senggang mereka habiskan dengan saling berpelukan dan berakhir dengan tertidur.

Raut wajah Seokjin berubah menjadi cemas, ia dengan cepat melepaskana pelukan Namjoon. Mendorong tubuh Namjoon agar wajah mereka dapat saling bertatapan, "Cium aku sekarang joon."

Namjoon terbengong diduduknya, tidak mengerti dengan permintaan Seokjin yang tiba-tiba. Bukannya ia tidak mau mencium mahluk manis yang ada dihadapannya, hanya saja ini menjadi sangat awkward. Biasanya mereka berciuman karena suasananya memang cocok dan pas, bukan karena permintaan dari dirinya ataupun dari Seokjin.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cium aku Joon. Ayooo." Seokjin dengan wajah memelasnya adalah kelemahan Namjoon,yang membuatnya tidak berkomentar lebih ataupun menanyakan kepenasarannya dan lebih memilih menuruti kemauan Seokjin.

Namjoon meraup bibir Seokjin tiba-tiba, meciumnya tepat dibibir. Tangan Seokjin meremas ujung kerah bathrobe Namjoon, menariknya agar ciuman mereka bertambah dalam. Tangan Namjoon yang semula melonggar dipinggang Seokjin kini kembali mengerat , membuat tubuh mereka saling menghimpit.

Namjoon semakin terbawa suasana, mencoba menggali lebih dalam bibir Seokjin yang diijinkan oleh pemilknya. Memberikan Namjoon akses lebih, hingga akhirnya daging tidak bertulang mereka bermain, saling mencumbu hingga Namjoon tidak kuat membendung hawa panas disekitar mereka, ia mendorong tubuh Seokjin hingga berbaring. Menatap Seokjin yang mengeluarkan percikan yang sama dalam matanya.

"Kau harus membayarnya sayang."

.

.

.

OMAKE

Namjoon meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa segar, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum saat melihat Seokjin yang tengah terbaring pulas tanpa pakaian disebelah tubuhnya. Jangan salahkan Namjoon karena lepas kendali, ini semua ulah Seokjin yang meminta sebuah ciuman.

Ah, ciuman. Namjoon masih bertanya-tanya tentang sikap Seokjin yang satu itu. Namun, semua sikap anehnya bermula dari Seokjin yang mengabaikan dirinya dan lebih memilih memandangi layar ponselnya.

Namjoon akhirnya mengambil ponsel Seokjin yang tergeletak diatas meja nakas, membuka kunci ponsel Seokjin. Ponsel Seokjin menampilkan sebuah halaman artikel yang membuatnya tersenyum. Atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai senang.

 _"…_ _Ciuman (lidah) anatara pasangan membuat mereka dapat hidup lebih lama 5 tahun dibanding pasangan lain yang jarang atau tak pernah melakukannya. Dianjurkan berciuman setiap hari …"_

"Thanks god! Welcome heaven."

.

.

.

END


	3. The Answer pt 1

THE ANSWER

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

BxB | AU | T

.

.

If you don't like, step back please.

Typo? Other half of me.

.

.

.

"Chuuuu"

Seokjin menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara aneh yang terdengar seperti chu, dan mendapati bibir namjoon yang maju beberapa centi disamping tubuhnya yang sedang duduk disofa sambil membaca majalah.

"Hentikan nam!"

Seokjin menjawab ketus. Kembali pada kesibukan awalnya membaca majalah. Mengabaikan Namjoon yang kebingungan, "Kita belum berciuman hari ini. Lupa tentang artikel yang kemarin kau baca?" Ucap Namjoon blak-blakkan membuat pipi tembam Seokjin dipenuhi semburat kemerahan.

"Tidak lupa. Hanya sedang malas."

Kembali jawaban ketus yang Namjoon terima, membuatnya semakin kebingungan. Seokjinnya masih baik-baik saja saat ia tinggal pergi ke kantor. Namun ada hal yang aneh setelah ia pulang. Mulai dari Seokjin yang ogah-ogahan menyambut kedatangannya, makan malam yang terabaikan, bathub yang masih kosong dan sekarang Seokjinnya yang menolak kehadirannya. Ada yang tidak beres disini pikir Namjoon.

"Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang salah?"

"Hmm"

"Hyung. Bicaralah, aku tidak bisa membaca fikiran ora-"

BRAK!

Belum sempat Namjoon menyelesaikan perkataannya, majalah yang Seokjin baca sudah melayang dan mendarat dengan mulus didataran meja. Membuat Namjoon terperangah, menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Itu baru majalah yang Seokjin lempar, buka panci atau peralatan masak yang dilembar kekasih manisnya.

"Aku tidak memintamu membaca fikiranku! Tapi aku memintamu mencari jawabannnya!"

Seokjin berkatan geram, masih terselip getaran diantara sahut suaranya yang memenuhi ruang tv di apartment mereka berdua. Matanya bergerak gelisah, dibarengan dengan dada yang naik turun menahan sesuatu yang meletup-letup. Berbanding tebalik dengan Namjoon yang terbengong, bingung harus melakukan apa. Karena ini kali pertama selama tiga tahun dalam hubungan mereka, Seokjin begitu emosional. Namjoon begitu penasaran dengan alasan dibalik semua ini. Bibirnya gatal ingin bertanya, namun ia urungkan karena ini bukan moment yang pas.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Sayang mak-

"Aku mau orangtuaku, aku mau pulang ke rumah."

Seketika tubuh Namjoon mendingin, otot-ototnya kaku bahkan hanya sekedar menahan tangan Seokjin yang dengan gerakan cepat meninggalkan sofa, lalu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mereka yang sedetik kemudian keluar kembali dengan setelan yang sama namun bersama satu koper dan tas jinjing ditangannya. Seperti Seokjin sudah menyiapkan ini tanpa sepengetahuan Namjoon.

Bunyi roda-roda koper yang memenuhi apartement mereka yang menyadarkan Namjoon untuk berdiri, mengejar si manis yang kini tengah memakai sepatunya. Menahan pergelangan tangannya yang akan membuka pintu, meremasnya lembut. Memberikan isyarat lain agar si manis tetap tinggal. Namun bukannya remasan balik yang Namjoon terima, tetapi tepisan ditangan yang ia dapatkan.

"Pikirkan jawabannya. Baru kau boleh menemuiku."

Keputusan final Seokjin membungkam bibir Namjoon yang biasanya sangat pintar merangkai kata-kata manis berbumbu seksual yang disukai Seokjin, kini semuanya menguap dari isi kepala si sexy brain. Sebagai seorang gentleman dia mengalah, memberikan ruang bagi Seokjin untuk pergi. Membiarkan si manis tersayangnya pulang ke rumah orangtuanya.

"Damn!"

Sebuah umpatan dari bibir Namjoon menjadi pelengkap malamnya yang kelam setelah Seokjin pergi, meninggalkannya seorang diri atau tidak sendirian karena kini meja dapur dipenuhi dengan beberapa kaleng bir yang kosong.

Kepala Namjoon penat, saraf-saraf tegangnya terus dipaksa bekerja oleh Namjoon. Mencari dimap-map tersembunyi disudut kepalanya, barangkali menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan dari orang terkasihnya. Namun nihil, bukan jawaban yang Namjoon dapat, tapi botol vodka keduanya yang ia tegak.

.

.

.

Akan kah Namjoon mendapatkan jawabannya? Akankah Seokjin kembali ke pelukan namjoon? Akankah namjin berakhir bahagia? Nantikan kelanjutannya di NAMJIN yang gurih-gurih enyoy yang sayangnya gak digoreng dadakan.

Btw, ada yang bisa nebak kenapa Seokjin jadi begitu emosional? Yang jawabannya betul, bisa request Fanfic dengan OTP yang kalian sukai. Selamat mencoba

Dan ini chap duanya sudah jadi, tinggal dipublish XD

Terimakasih untuk LikeReviewFollow nya, bikin semakin semangat menulis. Ditunggu dikotak review yaa semuanya

Oh ya, The Diary udah update tuh (promosi bhahaha XD)


	4. The Answer pt 2

Namjoon terbangun layaknya orang ke setanan ; rambut sapu injuk, mata merah, bibir menganga, hidung kembang kempis. Membuat acara bangun paginya begitu terasa 'berkesan' dengan tengkuk yang nyeri karena Namjoon baru menyadari ia tertidur di meja makan.

"Sialan!"

Bukan ucapan selamat pagi atau kata-kata manis dengan kadar gula tinggi yang diucapkannya. Namun sebuah umpatan dengan tarap ringan yang menyambut pagi harinya yang begitu kacau. Terlebih si manis kesayangnnya pergi ke rumah orangtuanya membuat penderitaan Namjoon berkali-kali lipat lebih 'berkesan'.

Hasil dari kerja kerasnya yang membuahkan hasil, membuat Namjoon naik jabatan. Hingga dihari sabtu yang sendu ini, Namjoon tidak perlu berangkat kerja dan menyibukkan diri memikirkan jawaban dari semua sikap tidak enak Seokjin kepadanya.

Pilihan pertama yang diambil Namjoon setelah bangun tidur adalah sereal, namun mulutnya begitu tidak enak. Jadi pilihannya jatuh pada kamar mandi. Menyikat gigi adalah cara efektif mengembalikan kesegaran mulut juga dirinya yang sedang kusut. Dengan malas Namjoon menggerak-gerakkan gosok gigi, kanan-kiri, kiri-kanan, atas-bawah, depan-bela-

DUGH!

 _"Saat sedang di supermarket tadi aku meihat seorang lelaki menggendong bayi. Nam, bagaimana bila kita memiliki satu?" Seokjin dengan manja menggoyangkan tubuhnya, menubruk tubuh tegap Namjoon yang tengah menyiram tanaman di balkon dengan sengaja._

 _"Hah? Bayi apa? Bayi kelinci? Kucing? Hamster?"_

 _"Bukan! Bukan itu sayang, bayi yang lainnya." Belum nenyerah si manis membuat yang tampan peka, namun masih dengan ogah-ogahan yang tampan menjawab, "Bayi tanaman maksudmu?"_

 _"Bodoh! Itu bibit tanaman!"_

 _"Hehehe. Kau menggemaskan saat kesal sayang."_

 _Namjoon semakin sukses membuat Seokjin merenggut tidak suka, apalagi saat keinginannya dibuat menjadi candaan. Ia tengah serius saat ini, moment santai mereka di balkon benar-benar pas untuk menyatakan keinginan Seokjin yang dipendamnya satu tahun terakhir ini. Terlebih semuanya semakin menguat saat dirinya melihat seorang lelaki menggendong bayi yang entah itu anaknya atau bukan._

 _"Berhenti bercanda Nam! Aku ingin anak. Bayi, bayi manusia."_

SLAP

Mata Namjoon melotot menakutkan di depan kaca. Sekelebat bayangan pembicaraannya bersama Seokjin dua hari yang lalu terulang dengan begitu cepat. Menyadarkan Namjoon akan jawaban yang ia cari.

Seorang anak. Bayi.

Itu akar masalahnya bersama Seokjin. Namun tidak semua salah bayinya. Ini semua sebagian juga salah Namjoon. Tidak berfikir dua kali, Namjoon bergegas menggosok giginya untuk segera mandi dan pergi menyusul Seokjin ke rumah orangtuanya atau orangtua mereka. Ekhem.

.

Matahari sudah di atas kepala dan Seokjin masih setia meringkuk dikasur dengan gorden yang tertutup rapat. Menyembunyikan diri dari sinar mentari yang terasa membakar dikulit. Sudah ribuan panggilan sang mama untuk sarapan atau sekedar turun dari ranjang yang Seokjin abaikan. Masih ingin setia menyembunyikan diri dengan embel-embel lelah sehabis perjalanan, membuat sang mamah tidak berkata banyak, memilih mengalah.

Bukan berarti sang mama tidak tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari anaknya. Namun memilih bungkam dan membiarkan Seokjin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan caranya sendiri. Percaya adalah modal yang selalu ditanamkan mamanya, hingga saat Seokjin mengatakan penyimpangan seksualnya kepada sang mama, bukan sebuah tamparan atau cacian yang diterimanya. Namun pelukan hangat dengan derai air mata juga senyuman tulus yang Seokjin dapatkan dan petuah dari tidak adanya penyesalan dari jalan yang ia pilih.

Karena Seokjin tengah mempertanyakan itu semua sekarang, akan penyesalannya memilih menjalin hubungannya dengan Namjoon. Tentang pertikaian kecil mereka yang Seokjin akui membuat hatinya tidak tenang, gelisah karena ada hal yang ingin ia dapatkan namun dengan entengnya Namjoon anggap candaan.

Seokjin kembali merenggut tidak suka saat memikirkan tentang Namjoon dan segala kebodohannya. Membuat Seokjin yang sudah lapar bertambah lapar, ia memilih bangun dari kasurnya yang nyaman untuk turun sekaligus menemui sang mama. Kemana papa? Papa sudah meninggal sebelum Seokjin menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah menengah pertama. Tidak heran sosok sang mama begitu berarti untuknya.

Seokjin melangkah gontai menapaki lantai kamar yang terasa dingin, sandal rumah yang biasa dipakainya ia baikan begitu saja. Terlalu malas adalah alasan paling tepat untuk sekarang ini. Dengan ogah-ogahan Seokjin membuka kunci pintu, menggengam kenop pintu yang terasa dingin kemudian menariknya hingga terbuka lebar. Namun bukan ruang santai yang ada di pandangannya setiap membuka pintu, tetapi Namjoon yang tengah berdiri didepannya, begitu kacau ; nafas tak teratur, rambut lepek karena keringat juga wajah serius yang membuat Seokjin berdebar tidak karuan.

Seokjin baru saja akan menutup pintu kamarnya namun tidak sempat karena Namjoon mendorong tubuhnya masuk kembali ke dalam, kemudian mengunci pintu kamarnya selayaknya rumah sendiri.

"M-mau apa? Aku masih marah nam! Meski kau sudah tahu jawabannya!"

Nada tinggi Seokjin tidak membuat Namjoon gentar, dia terus maju sambil melucuti pakaian atasnya yang lepek. Memojokkan Seokjin yang bergerak mundur dengan mata awas melihat Namjoon yang terus mendekat hingga tangan Seokjin yang menekan dada telanjang Namjoon yang menjadi sekat diantara mereka.

"Kau sudah gila apa hah? Aku sedang marah!"

"Tentu aku gila. Gila karenamu hyung." ucap Namjoon. "Setidaknya kita bercinta dulu sebelum mendapatkan anak hyung." Dan perkataan Namjoon membuat bulu kuduk Seokjin meremang, tidak bisa Seokjin pungkiri bahwa tubuhnya terasa panas. Namjoon menyadari apa yang dia inginkan selama ini, namun apa Namjoon juga sependapat dengannya?

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya! Aku masih marah!"

"Oh ya? Mari buktikan."

"N-nam! T-tung…."

.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh Seokjin yang lengket sehabis kegiatan panas mereka.

"Merasa lebih buruk. Bagaimana bila mama mendengar kegiatan kita?" Seokjin berkata ketus, ketus yang ia sembunyikan dari moodnya cukup membaik karena kegiatan panas mereka. Bagaimanapun, Seokjin tidak bisa menolak ataupun menyangkal bahwa dia juga menyukainya Setidaknya Namjoon begitu pintar dalam merangkai kata-kata manis saat mereka tengah diatas ranjang.

"Mama tengah pergi ke pasar. Aku tahu saat sampai, mama berpamitan untuk pergi."

Seokjin mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban Namjoon. Keheningan kembali menggelayuti mereka, namun Seokjin gatal. Masih butuh jawaban dari semua keinginan juga jawabannya.

"Jadi? Bagaimana dengan bayi nya?"

"Bukannya kita harus menunggu sembilan bulan dulu untuk mendapatkannya hyung?"

"Yak! Aku laki-laki!" Seokjin mencubit lengan Namjoon yang memeluknya gemas. Masih saja bercanda disaat seperti ini. Seokjin harusnya merasa gondok, namun beruntung sifat sabar mama yang menurun kepadanya benar-benar membantu.

"Bercanda sayangku." Namjoon menggesekkan hidungnya ditengkuk Seokjin, sesekali mengecup perpotongan leher Seokjin. "Bagaimana dengan mengadopsi anak?" Perkataan Namjoon barusan sontak membuat Seokjin memekik senang, membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Namjoon dengan senyum manis.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Apa aku mengatakan sebuah lelucon?"

Seokjin tertawa ringan, semangatnya yang hilang seketika kembali. Namjoon ikut tersenyum melihat mataharinya kembali bersinar. Ia kecupi wajah Seokjin yang tersenyum cerah. Dan sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat bagi Namjoon untuk mengutarakan keinginan yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Aku harap kau masih mengingat tentang janji kita yang menikah sebelum mempunyai anak hyung."

"Aku fikir kita sudah menikah sejak pertama kali kita menjalin hubungan."

Bagian Namjoon yang kini tesenyum, mengecup bibir Seokjin berkali-kali dengan gemas. Mereka benar-benar harus menikah secepat mungkin, bila perlu besok. Atau satu jam setelah ini. Atau sekarang juga, diranjang ini. Yang pasti Namjoon sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menikah dengan Seokjin. Begitupun dengan Seokjin yang tidak sabar untuk segera memilki anak.

.

.

OMAKE

"Joon, bagimana dengan lima?"

"Tidak. Dua saja cukup."

"Tapi aku ingin lima."

"Sayang, tidakkah itu lerlalu banyak?"

"LIMA. TITIK."

.

.

.

END

Haloooo~ Aku sudah baca review readers dan ternyata belum beruntung semuanya XD wkwkwk

Terimakasih FavFollReviewnya benar-benar bikin semangat!

Sarangek! (Emoticon Love)


End file.
